moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
KD41721
KD41721 is a YouTuber That Records on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 85 (Incredible Movie Star) ~Nugget was here. About & History KD normally earns her fame through her movies and pets. She began gaining recognition in the summer of 2015 with her short movies, which earn her around 800-10,000 views each. But as of this current year, 2017, she now makes longer movies to better entertain her viewers. Normally, KD makes one look a week, and gains around 90-300 likes per look. She is the owner/founder of the team 'Team Darling', which has over 3,900 members. She makes artbooks daily. These artbooks can be for fun, giveaways, contests, or just her thanking her supporters. They get around 1,000-10,000 likes each. KD first founded Team Darling, as well as her YouTube channel, in April of 2015. She was very active with the team until around January of 2015, but has recently made a comeback with the team's first competition in months, the "Team Darling Magazine Comp," which is one of her older activities that she has decided to bring back. KD was not always known as "KD41721", in fact, her old username was actually "KD4172", but when she deleted her account in January of 2016, someone took her original username, and she was forced to add a '1' to the end of her user once it was restored. If you go to her room, you will still see 'KD4172' instead of 'KD41721'. Usual Appearance and Style KD has light brown "pretty perfect" eyes, pale skin, a pointy nose, and light pink "cherry gloss" lips. Her outfits range depending on the theme or just any outfit she finds cute and current. Pastel colors are commonly found in her outfits, and of those colors, white and light pink are the most common. Artbooks and Movies KD is best known for her artbooks and movies, which are respectively responsible for her rise to fame. Artbooks One of KD's most popular artbooks was made around October of 2016, and earned over 11,000 likes. It was Halloween themed, called "Trick-Or-Treat," the goal being to garner enough likes to be able to make it to each house in the neighborhood to collect as much candy as possible. Movies Her most popular movie got over 19,000 views, and is titled, "I WON THE LOTTERY!" She later recreated the movie in hopes of improving it, but the recreated version did not do so well, only garnering around 1,600 views in total. Trivia * When she grows up, she wants to work in the field of psychology or technology. * She has brown hair and brown eyes in real life. * She owns a YouTube channel which can be found here * She owns a Twitter account where she interacts with all her fans on and it can be found here * She loves editing videos and designing new things. * She enjoys educating people and making a change to the world. * She likes MovieStarPlanet because she feels like she can make a change to her fans. * She has 2 backups, Kandi Kisses and Kourageous. * Her profile page has over 583,000 views. * She is on the 2nd page of level/fame highscores, and is on the 1st page on the starcoins earned highscores. Category:VIP Category:Celeb Category:Judge